The Lonely Girl
Authors * Mrabidos21 *Watermelonoutburst Introduction Characters The MC (main character) is Mary, she has same look as Mia from Lego Friends, except her eyes were green, so yeah - Mary and Mia has same look (sorry don't mind me, I'm just introducing the characters of the book), while Iridessa and Riley has same looks as Olivia and Emma because of how they act. Anyway, let's get on to the book! Description Mary's (the new girl who just transffered from Minnesota, her origin home) family decided just to move out from there to Beverly Hills high, as she was there and having rest on one day off. She heads out on her first day on the freshman year on the high school called Beverly Hills high... She was very lonely that time but she meets two girls - shy, kind and independent, named Iridessa and Riley. They were same as Mary and day by day she gets to know a bit more about them and instantly become best friends ever since. Follow Mary and her friends on exciting adventures that she has with them by reading this book!!!!! That's all!!!!! IMG-20170207-WA0071-0.jpg Characters Medium (3).png|Mary Medium (1).png|Iridessa Medium (2).png|Riley Medium (5)-0.png|Sean (Riley's future love interest, a best friend of Harry and James) Medium (7).png|Alice (the mean girl) Medium (8).png|Mrs. Gayle (a Science and Maths teacher of Mary and her friends) Medium (9).png|Harry (Mary's main future love interest, best buds of Sean and James) Medium (3)-0.png|Yasmine Medium (6).png|Alicia (Alice's little sis) Medium (2)-0.png|James (the guy who has a secret crush on Iridessa, best friend of Harry and Sean) Medium (4)-0.png|Katherine Sketch-1538638570289.png|Bianca Sketch-1542262762929.png|Skye Received 533079167159381.jpeg|Chris Sketch-1542608713138.png|Harper Sketch-1543054456344.png|Melissa Sketch-1543389840153.png|Jeluka Screenshot 20181208 163355.png|Chloe Here's all the chapters for you to read! I can't find chapter 2, but I'll try my best to search for it! (I'll upload all the chapters here from now on!!! I just put earliest chapters names here - I know it's blank now, but I will transfer it and ready for all of you to read!!) Chapter 1 Received 2134370533279746.jpeg Chapter 2 Sketch-1545362083605.png Chapter 3 49947001 390308985056584 9078468159639388160 n.jpg Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 "Okay class, for homework please do page 66-78 in your chemistry activity book," said the teacher to their students. "Yes, teacher," replied the students. The chemistry teacher goes out of the class and leaves, some of the students were playing around in the classroom while some of the other students like Mary, Iridessa and Riley were preparing for their presentation for their physics class. As Mary to looked behind her to find something for her group project, one of the boys, named Harry, had just noticed Mary's beautiful face and said: "Who's that?" "Oh, that's Mary. You don't know her?" said one of the boys. "No, but she looks so pretty," said another boy. "Wait, you like Mary, don't you?" said one of the boys. Harry is shy and blushed, and did not reply. Iridessa suddenly realised that Harry loves Mary, and Riley realised too, and she called Mary. After calling Mary, Iridessa and Riley told Mary that Harry likes her. Mary was surprised and smiled because before this she had not talk to boys. "Go on Mary, talk to him," said Iridessa and Riley. "Ohh, okay," said Mary with a shy smile. Straight away, Mary walked towards Harry, and Harry walked towards Mary. Mary's heart whispered to her: He's so handsome and muscular.. To be continued... Chapter 23 Mary secretly liked Harry a lot, but she was too shy to talk to him and Harry secretly also liked Mary a lot, until Mary and Harry decide to talk. 'I should go talk to him. thought Mary. I should talk to Mary, she's so beautiful. thought Harry. Consciously or subconsciously, they were both facing each other. "Hey umm Mary..." said Harry to her. "Hello Harry," said Mary, trying to smile a little bit shy. "So, are you free this Saturday?" asked Harry. "Yeah, I'm free," said Mary. "Cool, I'll tell you where we'll be going," said Harry. "Okay," said Mary with happiness in her heart. Harry left and Mary returned to the desk where she usually sits. "How did it go?" asked Iridessa and Riley, excited. "He asked me to go on a date, ahhh!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!" said Mary to her BFFs. She told her friends that she needs an outfit for her first date. "Ohh don't worry, Mary, we can go to the mall, and you'll get changed!" said Iridessa. Mary was so happy and hugged her friends, because they helped her when she joined Beverly Hills High. "Ohh, there comes our English teacher, quickly, sit down," whispered the girls. To be continued... Chapter 24 "Okay class, That's it for today. Remember to do your homework," said the English teacher to all students. The students all packed to go to home and Iridessa told the same thing to Mary. "Hey Mary, don't forget that we need to go to the Mall, okay?" said Iridessa. "Okay, but I want to go back to take a shower and change outfit first," said Mary with a smile. "Okay," replied Iridessa and Riley. At the school gate, Mary said bye and started cycling on her bicycle through the school gate and cycles straight to the highway on her way home. After 1 hour cycling, she finally reached her house and then parks her bike. "Mom and dad, I'm home," said Mary. "Hello Sweetheart, how was school?" said Mary's mother. "Good, but I got some physics, chemistry and English homework to do today," said Mary. "Mom, can I go to the Mall after this?" said Mary again. "Umm sure, why sweetheart?" asked Mary's mother. "Umm, actually, there's this guy in my school named Harry who is handsome but shy, and he really likes me and asked me to go on a date," said Mary. "Ohh, okay," said her mom. "But at first, you'll go to take a shower and change first before you go to the mall," said Mary's mother. "Okay Mom," said Mary again. "Umm Mom, where's dad?" asked Mary again and again. "He's outstation at England right now dear," said her mom again. "Ohh okay," said Mary. After about one hour of preparing, Mary came out in a long sun dress with a headband, and her friends just came in front of her house. "Mom, my friends are here," shouted Mary to her mom who was cooking in the kitchen. "Okay, but don't come home late before dinner," shouted her mom from the kitchen. Mary went out of the house and hopped into Iridessa's car. To be continued... Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Screenshot 20190909 223200.jpg Screenshot 20190909 223354.jpg Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Screenshot 20190123-041337.jpg Screenshot 20190123-041357.jpg| Screenshot 20190123-041405.jpg| Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Screenshot 20190123-041439.jpg| Screenshot 20190123-041447.jpg| Screenshot 20190123-041454.jpg| Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Chapter 42 53188079 409024159862155 215174313886613504 n.png| 54428372 373673630139781 8021800196440588288 n.png| Chapter 43 Screenshot 20190123-041106.jpg| Screenshot 20190123-041120.jpg| Screenshot 20190123-041142.jpg| Chapter 44 About one hour for the friends class waiting for their teacher, Mary and Iridessa started to read some books for another subjects from which they'll do exams one month of May. But during that they were disturbed by Alice's friends and they were asking many questions besides the school subjects that they're always studying. "Hey Mary, what are you reading?" asked one of Alice's friends. "Ouhh, I'm studying the subjects that we're going to face for the exam.." replied back Mary with very soft voice. Then the girls, just a bit confused by the word 'study' (they never studied in their entire lifes, but they normally did shopping and girly stuff) just followed Alice what they need to do. "Ouhh so that's.. really the meaning of study.." the girls started to wonder again and ask few more questions to Mary and Iridessa. "So, is it like the chapter of each subject that we really need to study or what?" asked one of the girls again. After hearing the question, Mary was quiet for a little while, and just didn't know how to answer her question. Suddenly, Iridessa gave a complete answer to the questions that the girl was asking: "Well, you, umm... just only need to study the chapter that the teacher asked you to read," explained Iridessa with giving a smile to both of the girls. They finally understood. Then Mary whispered to Iridessa to say 'thank you' to her, and she nodded to say 'you're Welcome'. Now they got back to studying peacefully and quietly. But Alice's two friends were bored and wanted to read books too, but luckily they brought their novels to school (even though according to school rules students should not bring novels to school, and certainly not read them during school lessons). Alice's friends were interrupted by Mary and Iridessa. "Wow, you two are really studying.. wait, what?!" Iridessa was surprised that the girls bring the novels to school, and Mary too. Both girls brought novels to school during school lessons! Mary asked them politely why they did it, and didn't bring school booksinstead - that was just a nonsense. "Ugh, okay, fine. We promise we won't bring any more novels next time to school again," replied one of Alice's friends again to the girls with a bit sad face. Finally the English teacher, Ms. Julie, entered their class with always-happy face. Putting all of her teachers' books started to ask the questions about the sports practice today, and the rest of the students were giving all different kinds of questions to Ms. Julie. They seemed happy of the upcoming sports day, including Mary and Iridessa, except for Alice's two both friends. "Okay, it's very good to hear that all of you are happy and excited of the sports day. Well, now let's start with the lesson," said Ms. Julie, grabbing her book and starting to speak to her class. "For today we're going to do Listening..." The lessons were took about 2 hours an a half, which means that it was almost lunch time. It's even 12:30 PM already and suddenly Alice finally appeared, and entered her boring class with always-grumpy face. The rest of the classmates were laughing at her and thinking she was the worst person that they have met ever since Mary entered the Beverly Hills High School, and everyone started to hate her. "Okay, that's enough. Class, just stop laughing, and Alice, please. Look, I know Alice was a bully at this school and made a mistake on today's sports day's practice, but can you all at least once be... well, quiet, please? Thanks," said Ms. Julie, and started to raise her voice and resumed her lesson back on. "Please, go sit down, Alice," said Ms. Julie again, trying to calm herself, but Alice storms off head to her table with looking on her two friends that were with Mary and Iridessa, and making them feel bad because of with sitting the table besides them. To Be Continued... Chapter 45 At the Beverly Hills High, Iridessa was feeling a bit mad at the Alice, because she and Mary had to sit at the same table besides her. But luckily the class was over, and the students were allowed to go home. Along the way, Iridessa suggested that if both of them could go find their third best friend, Riley. "Hey Mary, I have an idea. Why don't we go look out for Riley? I'm still worried about our best friend," said Iridessa. "Yeah, sure. But where could she possibly be right now... I don't know. But we'll need a help from someone," Mary said, suggesting. "Okay. Let's just hope she's doing fine there. I hope she won't be eaten by the bear," Iridessa said. "Iridessa, don't say that! She'll totally going to be fine," Mary replied. "Oops, my bad, sorry," Iridessa apologized. They didn't realize that they cycled to their home while chatting. Their bikes stopped, and Mary waved by her hand - saying goodbye. She brought her bike in and parked it in the garage. She remembered that her mom will be back home late because of having a huge meeting at her office. But she knew how to displine herself at home - she make a quick snack first: bread with jam, just to fill in her tummy. After she made it, she grabbed the bread and sit on the chair near the dining table. Mm, I hope Riley is okay, please, I want nothing bad to happen to my bestie, Mary just whispered. I need someone to help me find her right away on my journey. Then she put her empty plate in the sink and cleaned it out. She headed upstairs to her bedroom to change her clothes. Mary opened the wardrobe, chose her favourite banana pyjamas, and put it on herself. The she closed the wardrobe again. "This week is so busy, I have to start getting all of my schoolwork. Let's see... here, mm... there are portfolios that I need to write five essays for each topic, a presentation from physics, and more. But I can totally pull this off!" said Mary, with longest word. That night Mary spends by making her schoolwork done. No students of Beverly Hills High ever spent a night by doing this! A moment later, Mary finished some of the essays, and it was finally time to go to bed. But unfortunately, her mom just safely arrived home, and didn't even push the door bell. (She might have thought that her daughter is already asleep?) The next day was the weekend for Mary, and luckily she can go to Iridessa's house and discuss what they should pack for the journey to search for Riley. But she has to let know her mom first. "Ouhh, be sure to be back home at 1 o'clock for lunch, dear," her mom said. "Okay, I will, mom," Mary replied, and headed to the garrage to pick her bike. She was riding off to her best friend's house. To be continued... Chapter 46 Medium (10).png Medium (11).png Chapter 47 Medium (12)-1.png Medium (13)-1.png Chapter 48 Medium (14)-1.png Medium (15)-0.png Chapter 49 Medium (16)-2.png Medium (17)-1.png Chapter 50 Sketch-1526610599544.png Sketch-1526610674668.png Chapter 51 Chapter 52 Sketch-1529371938524.png Sketch-1529375726215.png Chapter 53 Mary flipped over in her sleeping bag and peered at Iridessa in the dark. Ms. Gayle had sent them to bed shortly after the barbecue claiming that a well rested search party would have more luck than campers who might fall asleep at any moment. The anxiety, travel, set up... it was exhausting. But Mary couldn’t seem to get to sleep. She had been friendless a while ago, and now she had friends.. she couldn’t stop worrying about Riley. She heard Iridessa turning over in her bag. “Mary.” Her voice came out in a soft whisper through the dark. “Are you awake?” Mary sat up rubbing her eyes. “Yeah. There’s no possible way I can sleep with all... this.” She gestured into the darkness. She heard Iridessa sitting up too. “Me neither.” She said. No longer whispering. “Mary, I’ve been wanting to tell you-“ just then somebody screamed. Both girls jumped to their feet, tripped over their sleeping bags and stumbled through the tent flap. “Riley?” Iridessa called into the night. “No, it came from the campground.” Mary said, heading off in the direction of the scream. Iridessa was close on her heels. In a couple of minutes they reached the tents on the far side of the campground. Alicia was standing in front of a collapsed tent, one girl at her side and half a girl poking out of the tent. “Help.” She rasped. Some of the other kids had gathered round. “Please tell me why in the world you screamed, at midnight and what’s wrong?” Ms. Gayle yawned, looking at her watch. Alicia stomped her foot and looked at Mary and Iridessa. She extended her hands dramatically. “You figure out how to get this tent up!” ———<��>——— Alicia and the tent had definitely been the highlight of Midnight. Mary hadn’t realized how anxious she had been until she actually got to laugh and felt like a million loads had been lifted from her shoulders. She’d actually realized how tired she was and fell asleep as soon as she was back in the tent. But now it was morning, and the anxiety settled back in. Mary twisted around nervously on the log she sat on. “Can we go now?” Iridessa asked for her. “Marshmallows aren’t breakfast.” Ms. Gayle said, obviously wishing for coffee. “No kidding.” Mary said. Her stomach did not like her. Alicia looked like she agreed, but mostly just like she was gonna scratch the person who talked to her. “Here.” Ms. Gayle said, passing out blue cooler bags. The girls opened them and peered inside, likely expecting it to magically hold their favorite breakfasts. “Is this celery?” Alicia almost yelled, but at the same time she devoured it. Another kid who had joined the quest for Riley, a boy named Alex stuck his hand in and pulled out a foil wrapped rectangle. “What’s this?” He unwrapped it. “Chocolate?” He said with pure joy. The girl who had been stuck in the collapsed tent last night was pulling out another chocolate bar. “Wait... How is this better than marshmallows?” She mumbled. Ms. Gayle quickly said, “that’s not for breakfast. It’s for the hike. A chocolate bar is supposed to give you energy for an hour.” She said standing up. Mary looked up excited, “does that mean-“ Ms. Gayle nodded. “Let’s go find Riley.” Chapter 54 Chapter 55 Riley woke up to find herself in a bed. She remembered being in Chloe’s house.. hiding in a closet and how Chloe had agreed to help her find her way home... and talking and food.. but not much else. She sat up and looked at the light filtering through the blinds. Chloe entered the room, “oh good you’re awake!” She said. Then hushed herself. “We just finished breakfast. Mom and dad left so you can eat.” “Can we try to find my friends?” Riley asked hopefully. Chloe had a wistful expression. But she sighed. “Of course. You’re friends will want to find you.. and you need to go home.” She opened the door further, fingering her locket, “but first, eat breakfast.” ————{��}———- Riley finished off her breakfast, berries and cream, and washed her dishes. “Ready to go!” She called cheerily. Chloe was looking out the window. “My parents asked me to collect some more berries and basil, we’ll go to the grove and you can see if you recognize anything... for the way home.” “The grove? Why don’t you have a garden?” Riley asked. “Wild is the best!” Chloe said with a wink, as though it was a popular saying. Chloe grabbed a basket. “Okay. Let’s go.” ————-{��}————- “Are we there yet?” Riley asked, swiveling her head from side to side to take in the forest. “Close.” Chloe replied. “See anything you recognize?” Riley shook her head. “I don’t think I could remember.” They stepped out onto a dirt road and then back into the woods. After a few moments, Riley heard something. People walking... or something like that. She stopped. “Hey Chloe, do you hear that?” “You mean you hear that too?” Chloe asked, also stopping. They turned around slowly. Riley began to walk back to the dirt path, where the noise seemed to be coming from. “Wait!” Chloe hissed. “What if it’s the people who kidnapped you?” Riley stopped. “It’s a good thought. If they don’t see us we can at least take a look. I have to know. People don’t normally come here do they?” Chloe shook her head. Riley stepped onto the path and crashed into- “MARY??? IRIDESSA???” Mary did a double take. “RILEY?? Oh my goodness we found you!! I was so worried!!” And then tackled her down to the ground in a huge hug. Ms. Gayle looked around. “Riley! Riley is that you?” Alicia ran over, “RILEY!! Your friends were crazy worried! Hey are you hungry? I have chocolate here somewhere.” “Oh, no I had a great breakfast!” Riley said. “Huh?” Iridessa asked. Riley looked over into the trees, where she saw Chloe clasping her basket nervously. “Chloe helped, she was amazing!!” Mary looked over into the trees. Chloe stepped forward shyly. “I’m Chloe. You must be Mary and Idressa... Riley’s told me so much about you! She says you’re amazing friends.” Mary grinned. “Riley’s an amazing friend. Thanks so much for helping her!” And she gave Chloe an awkward hug. “Do you want to come back to the camp with us for a while?” Ms. Gayle asked. “No... I don’t think I should. Thanks anyway. I should go now. Bye Riley, it was awesome meeting you...” Riley smiles at her new friend. “Bye Chloe, thanks so much. Do you think maybe sometime I could come back and see you again?” Chloe smiled wildly. “That would be awesome! Bye!” And she ran back into the trees. Riley gave a small wave. Mary hugged Riley and Idressa and smiled. I’m so glad to have my friends back.” Chapter 56 Medium (16)-0.png Medium (17).png Chapter 57 Chapter 58 Medium (14).png Medium (20).png Chapter 59 “Wow it’s so good to be back home and doing school like normal.” Riley said happily to Mary and Idressa. They were in the hallway, school was over and they were getting ready to go home. “It’s so good to have you back! I missed-“ Mary started to say when she got cut off as The math teacher walked up to them. “Hello Mary, Idressa and Riley, I’m glad you’re back! But you do have some homework to catch up on.” He handed Riley a folder. “Uh... great thanks!” Riley said looking at the folder in her hands. “I‘ll do my best to catch up and study.” The math teacher said good bye to them and then walked away. “I’ll probably get more of these from the other teachers later.” Riley said, tucking the folder into her backpack. Mary finished putting her notebooks and binders into her backpack, zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. “Want to come over to my house and study together? My mom’s fine with it, I just texted her.” “Sounds good!“ Idressa said. And they walked home together. —-{��}—- 'The ' time for Mary’s date came sooner than she expected. She selected nice, but casual clothes. Then she waited for Harry. When she saw him, she jumped up, nervous butterflies flapping in her stomach. “Bye mom! I’ll see you in a few hours!” Harry was taking her out for lunch. Mary walked out to greet him. “Hi Harry!” Was the first thing she thought of to say. “You look nice.” Harry said in response. He was holding a basket. They started walking. “Where are we going?” Mary asked. “I thought we could have a picnic at sunset lake.” He said. “That would be really nice!” Mary said, and then realize, “isn’t that kind of far away?” “I got us train tickets.” Harry answered, pulling them out of his of his pocket. when they got to the train station they didn’t have to wait too long for their train. It seemed to take the scenic route, and Mary admired the different plants �� they passed by so quickly. “so... how has your day been so far?” Harry asked, trying to start up some small talk. “It’s been pretty good... how about yours?” Mary answered. “Also good.. I had a weird dream last night.” “really? What was it about?” “there were squirrels...” Harry started. As you should know conversations about dreams tend to be very interesting and before they knew it they were at their stop. “For the train back, be at this station at 3!” The conducter’s voice said as Mary and Harry got off. “Plenty of time, right?” Mary said, looking at Harry. “sure. Come on, this way.” Harry said. They walked to the lake. The lake shimmered in the afternoon sun, dragonflies zipping about over the surface. A family of ducks was swimming slowly on the other side of the lake. There were only a few clouds in the sky, with a gentle breeze. A few dark clouds were in the distance, but they were to far away to be threatening. The trees provided shade so it wasn’t too hot. Harry opened the basket and pulled out a neatly folded blanket, which Mary helped him spread it out. As they pulled out the food and spread it across the blanket, Mary was surprised to see many of her favorite foods were there. ___ . There was fruit and sandwiches, Mary wondered if Harry had made all the food himself or had help, and how he knew what her favorite foods were. (Harry had asked Idressa and Riley the day before) He smiled at Mary nervously, hoping she liked the selection of food. He had been surprised with what Mary’s friends has said she liked because he enjoyed most of the food too. “Wow Harry, this is... great! How did you know I liked this food?” Mary said, stunned by surprise and pleased. “ actually, I like a lot of this food too.” Harry said smiling. “What’s your favorite here?” Mary asked, gesturing at the selection of food. “I think my favorite is that, the ___.” Harry said, pointing at the ___s. “No way, that’s my favorite too!” Mary exclaimed. “I made it a little different, try it and tell me if you still like it!” Harry said excitedly. They started eating, laughing and talking. Mary was surprised by how much they seemed to have in common. It seemed almost less like a date and more like a hangout with an old friend. They were having so much fun they didn’t notice that storm clouds were rolling in overhead. They didn’t notice until Mary felt the Plop! Of a raindrop on her nose. They looked up and saw the dark clouds, blocking out the sun. The wind started to pick up. “Quick, let’s put everything away. We should try to get back to the train station before it starts rainin!” Harry said. He had to raise his voice a little to make sure Mary heard him over the wind. They quickly put all the leftover food back in the basket. It started to rain, raindrops pattering around them. Mary started hastily folding the blanket while Harry put the rest of the food away. She was trying to do it to quickly, she couldn’t do it right and kept making it tangled so it looked like a knot. The rain was getting harder. “I’ve got a better idea!” Harry said, “here, hold the basket!” Mary took the basket from him and Harry took the blanke, spreading it out and holding it above them like an umbrella. ☔️. “Now run!” Harry yelled. The rain was really starting to downpour as they ran back to the train station. The rain was making it hard to see, and with all the trees... the two teenagers easily accidentally wandered off the path. “Where are we?” Mary asked. She didn’t recognize the path they were on, but it was hard to see in the rain. “We’re going the right way,” Harry assured her. “See, look. We’re almost there!” Harry spotted a building through the rainy haze, pointing at it so Mary would see. They ran faster, through the pouring rain. Running hard, they didn’t notice that the building they had seen wasn’t the train station. Instead, they burst through the door, stumbling into an odd little shop. A Livi song was playing. “Hello there! What can I get you?” A friendly looking old woman standing behind a counter said. “Uuuuuh...” they weren’t sure how to answer that. “We just needed to get out of the rain.” Mary said quickly, looking around and seeing they weren’t at the train station. “It’s a pretty bad day to be out, lots of great rain. Well, take a look around, you might find something interesting.” The woman said. Mary noticed the woman was wearing a shiny gold name tag that read ‘Gladys’. “Can I charge my phone?” Harry asked, holding it and it’s charger up. He had put it in the basket to keep it dry. “The outlets over there.” Gladys said pointing. As Harry walked over to the direction Gladys had pointed, Mary started to wander around. She felt subconscious about the water she was dripping on the floor. Mary was pleasantly surprised by the unusual assortment of antiques and oddities.. Mary found a photo booth. “Hey Harry, over here!” Harry found his way over to Mary. “Let’s take photos!” Mary cried excited. “Okay.” Harry said, stepping into the photo booth. Mary stepped in and inserted two dollars. They posed, silly face, big smiles, serious.... laughing at how silly their serious faces look. It printed out two copies of the photo strips. Mary handed Harry one, and slipped the other into her pocket. Mary looked at her watch as they stepped out. “Oh no, it’s past 3:00!” “We’ll have to catch the next train!” Harry said. “First we have to get back to the train station!” Mary said. “Let’s ask Gladys which way it is..” They walked up to Gladys. “Thank you for letting us in and to look around.” Mary said “uhhh... we don’t have to pay you anything from the photo booth do we?” Gladys’s eyes crinkled into a smile, “the machine’s free.” “It is? It accepted 2$.” Mary said, frowning slightly. “Oh. That machine is just naughty. Do you want your money back?” Gladys answered. “That’s okay. Thanks.” Mary said. “We need to go now.. could you give us directions to the train station?” Harry asked politely. “And an umbrella.” Mary said, looking out the window on the door, where the rain had barely let up. The blanket wasn’t an effective umbrella and Mary wasn’t particularly looking forward to using it again. Gladys picked up an umbrella from a nearby bin and put it on the counter. “Three dollars.” Mary looked at the price tag- $5.00, and raised an eyebrow. Or tried to. Gladys seemed to understand it. She grinned. “Photo discount.” Mary paid and Gladys gave them directions. “Have a nice day!” Mary and Harry said to Gladys as they left. “You too!” She called behind them. “Enjoy your purchases!” As they went out, Mary was somewhat puzzled and looked at Gladys one more time before going out. She had said the photos didn’t count, so what had been the other purchase? But Harry was offering to hold the basket so Mary passed it to him and opened the umbrella. The directions led them back to the train station, and honestly all the scenery looked very nice, the plants wet and shimmery with rain. At the train station, they found out the next train wouldn’t be in for two hours. That was longer than they wanted to wait, they had already been out longer than expected, and figured their parents would start worrying. Harry called his dad, asking them to come pick them up, and suggesting he bring towels. “What should we do while we wait?” Mary asked after Harry hung up. “Well,” he started shyly, “I got this for you.” Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, showing it’s contents to Mary. If was a dragonfly locket. The dragonfly was set on a gold circle made to look like the lake. It’s wings were a pretty iridescent blue that reminded Nary of raindrops. They were even kind of shaped like raindrops. “Oh,” Mary said, “it’s beautiful.” “I thought it would look nice with that blue shirt you wear a lot.” Harry said, referring to Mary’s favorite shirt. “It looks nice on you.” “Thanks! I love it!” Mary exclaimed; she would put one of the photo strip photos on one side and and a picture with Riley and Idressa on the other. “Can you help me fasten it?” Mary said, pulling the chain around her neck. She pulled her hair away while Harry fastened the clasp. “It looks beautiful on you.” Harry said when Mary stepped back so he could see. Then he looked a little over her shoulder and seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should. “What is it?” Mary asked. “Well, seeing as we’re already wet and it’s our first...” He let his voice trail off and scuffed at the floor with the toe of his shoe. Mary grave him an encouraging nudge. “I was wondering.. if you would dance in the rain with me?” Harry asked quickly. It seemed like a ridiculous thing to do but at some point you need to have your first dance on a date.. and the idea of doing it in the rain sounded nice. He was starting to lose his courage. “Never mind, I-“ “Sure!” Mary said. “I’d love to, it would be nice.” So they did. Harry asked the ticket seller to take pictures and they danced in the rain to the song playing from the station speakers. It was fun. When they finished, the other people waiting applauded. So Mary and Harry did it for one more song, and a few other people joined in. It was so fun! Quicker than they expected, Harry’s Dad arrived, just as the rain was almost done. Harry took his phone back, saying thanks, and he and Mary went to the car. As they climbed in, Mary looked at the sky. “Oooh, look, a rainbow!” Harry smiled and his dad craned his head out the window to see. A few other people saw it and pointed too. Mary climbed in, sitting on a towel and handing one to Harry. “That was so fun! Thanks for taking me!” Harry smiled. “Of course. Thanks for coming.” He said. And it was. So much fun. It was one of the best days ever in Mary’s point of view, even with the rain. Chapter 60 Chapter 61 Chapter 62 Chapter 63 Chapter 64 Chapter 65 Chapter 66 Chapter 67 Chapter 68 Chapter 69 Chapter 70 Chapter 71 Chapter 72 Chapter 73 Chapter 74 Chapter 75 Chapter 76 Chapter 77 Chapter 78 Chapter 79 Chapter 80 (Finale) Category:Stories